So In Love
by digitalxRENEGADE
Summary: Sequel from 'A Lust For Sacrifice'. Sebagai kekasih baru Lucy, Gray berusaha memberikan yang terbaik demi dirinya. Demikian pula yang dirasakan Lucy, perbincangan di taman membuat hidupnya berubah. Tetapi apa yang dirasakan Juvia setelah mengetahui semua hal ini? My favorite pairing GraLu and other pairing. Just two-shot. Slight ooc, Read and Review?
1. A Truly Confession

Hai bertemu lagi dengan saya! bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak!

I love you all!(plak!)

Nah, bagi yang pertama kali baca aku ucapkan salam kenal. Aku sangat suka pairing ini, jadi aku buat lagi. Setelah hampir 3 bulan nganggur di rumah karena sudah lulus SMA (Nggak ada yang nanya!), kuputuskan membuat fanfic saja. Akhir-akhir ini inspirasiku sedikit memudar jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika baru sekarang update. Jadi….

Pembantu rumah sebelah: Ya ampun author-san, kenapa jadi malah curhat. Nggak tau apa kalau sudah ditunggu para readers?

Ya elah mbak ngapain juga ikut-ikutan? Bentar lagi juga sudah mulai. Nyapu lantainya selesain dulu tuh. Nanti aku kasih tau majikan mbak lho!

Pembantu rumah sebelah: Ehh, aduh jangan dong. Iya-iya deh maaf! Jangan kasih tau ya!(puppy dog eyes)

Iya-iya aku bercanda kok mbak. Haha ya sudahlah, daripada kelamaan kita mulai saja.

Disclaimer: Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya akan selalu milik Hiro Mashima seorang. Aku hanya pinjam karakter untuk sekedar berkreasi.

N/B: Maaf aku nggak pakai istilah bahasa Jepang. Masih belum terlalu hafal, hehe(ketawa nggak jelas)

So In Love

Third person's POV

"Hey selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa si gadis pirang ketika mendekati meja para teman-teman ceweknya. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy dan CSnya. "Ah pagi juga, Lucy-chan!" Lisanna yang pertama kali membalas salam sapanya.

"Pagi yang cerah, benar kan Lucy?" Ucap Cana setengah mabuk. "Benar juga. Hey Cana, ini masih pagi kenapa kau sudah memesan bir?" Tanya Lucy pada gadis berambut coklat yang kembali meneguk minumannya. "Ahh….bir di pagi hari membuat badanmu hangat Lucy. Cobalah!"

"Oh tidak kok, terima kasih Cana." Tolak Lucy dengan tertawa kecilnya.

Lucy mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Levy. Di depannya adalah seorang Titania cantik yang (selalu) melakukan kebiasaannya, mengasah pedang. Di samping Erza adalah adik dari Mirajane, Lisanna Strauss. Dan kakaknya sendiri sedang duduk di belakang bar. Melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai waitress di guild.

"Bagaimana novel terakhirmu, Lucy? Apakah sudah selesai? Apa sudah boleh aku baca?" Tanya Levy tanpa jeda sedikitpun dan dengan mata berbinar. Selalu bersemangat ketika akan membaca novel buatan Lucy. "Sudah kuselesaikan, Levy. Aku hanya perlu merevisinya sedikit, kalau sudah selesai kau boleh membacanya." Mendengar jawaban Lucy, sontak saja Levy teriak kegirangan, seperti anak kecil baru mendapatkan permen.

"Asyik, novel terbaru Lucy selesai!" Seisi guild memandang Levy dengan tatapan aneh. Tak terkecuali Lucy sendiri.

"Ssstt….kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Jangan berlebihan begitu dong!" Dengan begitu semua orang di guild kembali melanjutkan rutinitas mereka masing-masing. "Hehehe….maaf Lucy. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucap si rambut biru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaah, baiklah tidak apa-apa." Desah Lucy pelan. "Oh iya, apa kau melihat Gray, Levy?" Secara kebetulan Lucy teringat si penyihir es itu. Apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu membuat pipinya merona merah. "Maaf Lucy, aku tidak melihatnya hari ini. Eh, kenapa pipimu merah Lucy? Ada apa? Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Levy yang hendak menyentuh dahi Lucy. 'Oh tidak, ini gawat!' batin Lucy. "Hmm…maaf Levy, tapi aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang aku lupa. Sampai jumpa!" Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari guild. "Lucy, tunggu kau mau ke mana?" Panggil Levy dari kejauhan tetapi Lucy tidak mempedulikannya. Justru mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Ada apa sih dengannya?" Gumamnya heran. "Atau jangan-jangan…."

'Dia di mana ya? Aku harus mencarinya.' Pikir Lucy seraya berjalan keluar guild. Saking cepatnya dia berjalan, hingga tidak sadar bahwa Lucy menubruk seseorang. "Ahh maafkan aku. Aku tidak…." Lucy meminta maaf pada orang di hadapannya. Tetapi kemudian terkejut mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dan mata Lucy sedikit melebar. "Gray!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Lucy?" Gray ikut terkejut karena juga menubruknya secara tidak sengaja. "Kau kemana saja Gray? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Ah maafkan aku Lucy. Aku sebenarnya juga mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku ke sini saja. Hehe…" Gray minta maaf dengan tertawa kecilnya. "Lalu, ada apa?" Tanya Gray dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. "Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol. Kita pergi ke taman saja!" Ajaknya dan segera dia berjalan bersama Gray. Awalnya Gray sedikit bingung dengan ajakan Lucy. Perasaan bingung, namun juga bercampur senang. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaanya. "Oke, baiklah!"

Skip dalam perjalanan…..

Dan sampailah mereka berdua di taman Magnolia. 'Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.' Lucy terkagum melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Banyak pepohonan rindang yang terdapat di berbagai sudut taman, dan juga beraneka ragam bunga yang menghiasi taman. Juga terdapat pegunungan yang subur akan pepohonan di sejauh mata memandang. Pegunungan tersebut digunakan untuk tempat para pendaki dan sebagai batas kota Magnolia.

Saat itu taman tidaklah ramai pengunjung. Hanya sering digunakan untuk merayakan pesta kembang api sebagai festival tahunan.(Ya, bisa dibilang tahun baru)

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri semula. "Indah sekali, benar kan Gray?" Kata Lucy tanpa menghadap ke wajah Gray, tetapi masih memandang keindahan alam di hadapannya. "Kau benar sekali Lucy!" Balas Gray sambil menghirup udara segar di taman itu.

"Gray…" Suara Lucy menjadi rendah dan sedikit serius. "Kau tahu, pemandangan ini selalu sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika ibuku mengajakku ke tempat ini…." Secara perlahan tangan kecil Lucy menggapai tangan Gray dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. "Lucy…" Kedua pipi Gray menunjukkan semburat merah dan sedikit malu saat tangan lembut Lucy menggenggam tangannya.

"Dan….waktu itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya ibuku mengenalkanku pada keindahan alam ini." Ucap Lucy pelan dengan mempererat genggamannya. Sungguh kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakan meskipun di sisi lain cukup sakit untuk diingat. Hingga dia meluangkan waktu menulis surat untuk ibunya. Bahkan ratusan surat ia selesaikan hanya untuk almarhum ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Layaknya surat yang tak tersampaikan. Dan Gray betul-betul memahami perasaan Lucy saat ini.

Mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca dan perlahan memandang wajah penyihir tampan tersebut. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakan kenangan bersamanya." Ungkapnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Gray sungguh merasa iba dan ingin sekali menghibur lara di hatinya. Semua kenangan indah bersama orang terkasih hilang begitu saja, memang terasa sangat sakit. Andai saja sepuluh tahun yang lalu Gray bisa berada di sampingnya. Dengan senyum kecil di wajah Gray, dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Lucy dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Lucy…aku sungguh mengerti perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku benar-benar memahami betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Aku di sini Lucy, selalu bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya lembut menenangkan hati Lucy. Kedua tangan Lucy melingkari punggung kekarnya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak bercanda tentang malam itu Lucy, aku….sungguh mencintaimu." Lanjutnya dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya sekali lagi. Mendengar pengakuan Gray, gadis pirang tersebut terisak dan air mata mengalir lancar melewati kedua pipinya.

"Gray….aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bercanda tentang perasaanmu. Aku juga…sungguh tulus mencintaimu." Mengungkapkan perasaan yang memang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, membuat air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Hey hey….sudahlah. Jangan menangis terus Lucy!" Perintah Gray lembut. Dan Lucy melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya.

"Umm Lucy, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

"Ada apa Gray?" Tanya Lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sebenarnya…." Gray berhenti sejenak dan meraih saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan membukanya.

Terdapat sebuah cincin berlian, dan Gray mulai menyatakan sesuatu hal. "Maukah kau….menjadi pendampingku, Lucy Heartfilia?" Mendengar tawaran pelamaran dari Gray, Lucy segera menangis (lagi) mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Ah….Gray! Tentu….tentu saja, Gray. Aku mau….!" Ungkap Lucy kepadanya. Dan segera dia mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotak, Gray memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis sebelah kiri.

"Terima kasih, Lucy….aku sungguh bahagia kau mau menerimaku dengan sepenuh hati." Ucap Gray dengan memeluknya lagi dan membelai rambutnya yang pirang.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Gray. Kau telah membuat diriku lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah hal terindah yang kau beri. Sungguh….tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini!" Kedua tangan Lucy kembali memeluk tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam dadanya yang telanjang. (HAH TELANJANG?)

"Hah, Gray mana bajumu?" Tanya Lucy dengan pipi yang sedikit merah. 'Tapi, harus kuakui dadamu benar-benar indah, Gray.' Puji Lucy dalam hatinya.

"AHH, kapan hilangnya ya?" Teriak Gray kebingungan sambil mencari-cari bajunya. (Beruntung hanya bajunya). Sementara Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat keantikan nakama serta kekasihnya itu. Seluruh orang di guild juga sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kebiasaan anehnya.

"Hah ketemu!" Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya menemukan baju putihnya. "Umm, Gray." Panggil Lucy pelan.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Gray yang sedang kembali memakaikan bajunya. "Apa aku juga boleh….meminta suatu hal?" Lucy menunduk karena sedikit malu menyampaikan permintaannya.

"Dan apa itu?" Suara Gray benar-benar lembut di telinga Lucy. "Apakah aku….boleh memanggilmu, Gray-sama?" Dan sekarang kedua pipi Lucy benar-benar merah.

Gray juga sungguh tersipu malu mendengar panggilan barunya. Dia mengira hanya Juvia seorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Tetapi dia benar-benar bahagia jika Lucy bisa menyebutnya dengan nama itu.

"Tentu Lucy, aku senang sekali." Ucapnya lembut sambil perlahan-lahan bibir Gray menyentuh bibir sang penyihir langit. "Aku juga senang, Gray-sama." Seketika itu juga Lucy membalas ciumannya.

Mereka berdua bertahan dalam saat-saat seperti itu hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Secara kebetulan seorang penyihir berambut biru melewati taman itu, dan tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih itu yang berciuman dengan mesranya.

TBC

Yah, sekian chapter 1 dariku. Apapun yang ada dalam benak para readers, dimohon klik 'Review' dan curahkan seluruh pendapat kalian. Arigatou!

Bagi yang penasaran, chapter 2 langsung up!


	2. Their own stories

Aku sengaja langsung update chapter 2 biar nggak kelamaan. Dan yang ini harus kubuat selama 3 jam.

Pembantu rumah sebelah: Kok lama banget buatnya?

Ya nggak apa-apa sih cuma…lho mbak ngapain lagi di sini?

Pembantu rumah sebelah: Mbak baru selesai ngepel lantai tuh, jadi ikutan nimbrung aja, mau nemenin para readers!

(Gubrak!) biasa aja kali mbak, nggak usah pakai semangat 45 segala.

Pembantu rumah sebelah: Ah biarin, bulan depan kan 17an!

Alamak! Kan masih bulan depan? Aduh nih pembantu susah bener dikasih tau….

Ya sudahlah kita langsung baca saja!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima. Terus siapa lagi?

Seorang penyihir berambut biru mengamati mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berciuman. Ya memang benar, seorang Juvia Lockser tidak sengaja mengawasi mereka. Si penyihir air yang dikenal selalu tergila-gila dengan Gray di guild. Tapi malang baginya, perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gray melepaskan ciumannya dan bermaksud untuk menghirup udara segar, meskipun dia sungguh enggan melakukannya. Hal yang serupa juga dilakukan oleh Lucy.

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy sungguh terkejut setengah mati melihat sang penyihir air yang sejak tadi mengawasi saat-saat mereka.

"Ju-Juvia….." Lucy tergagap karena saking kaget dan takutnya jika sewaktu-waktu Juvia akan melukainya atau bahkan….membunuhnya.

"Hah, kau bilang Juvia?" Tanya Gray sedikit heran kepada Lucy. Namun Lucy tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu takut dan hanya menunjuk ke arah Juvia berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Gray melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Lucy, dan di sana berdirilah Juvia seorang.

"Juvia?" Tanya Gray dengan ekspresi kaget, tapi tidak sekaget Lucy beberapa saat yang lalu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gray segera berdiri di depan Lucy dan menempatkannya di belakang Gray. Dia bermaksud melindunginya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Jadi kau mengawasi kami sejak lama?" Tukas Gray lanjut dengan sedikit bercampur rasa emosi. Tetapi yang menjadi Gray terheran adalah, Juvia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sedih, marah, atau rasa cemburu pun tidak terlihat. Atau mungkin….

"Ya." Adalah sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Juvia tanpa memasang wajah berekspresi.

"Apa kau melihat semuanya itu?" Tanya Gray dengan sedikit lega, tetapi rasa curiganya semakin memuncak. 'Ada apa dengannya? Benar-benar tidak biasanya.' Ucap Gray dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi si penyihir air itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maaf Juvia, aku benar-benar…." Lucy bermaksud untuk memohon maaf, akan tetapi Juvia memotong perkataan Lucy.

"Tidak"

Gray dan Lucy kali benar-benar heran dan juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Juvia yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Maaf, Juvia tidak bermaksud mengawasi kalian berdua. Juvia hanya kebetulan saja melewati taman ini." Lanjut Juvia.

"HAAAA!" Sontak mereka berdua serempak dengan mata yang sangat melebar dan dagu mereka yang hampir menyentuh tanah alias jawdropped. Dan sekali lagi yang membuat mereka semakin heran adalah ekspresi datar Juvia.

"Dan lagi, Lucy-chan tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Juvia. Maafkan Juvia, tetapi Juvia harus pergi sekarang. Ada suatu hal yang Juvia harus lakukan. Sampai jumpa!" lanjut Juvia dan seketika itu juga dia meninggalkan Gray dan Lucy yang masih ternganga. Tampaknya sedang terburu-buru.

Selagi mereka melihat ke arah Juvia yang semakin lenyap dari pandangan mereka, pada akhirnya mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang sangat terheran.

"Gray, dia kenapa ya? Kukira dia akan segera melukaiku atau bahkan ingin membunuhku? Tapi…." Tanya Lucy terheran. "Aku juga benar-benar bingung melihat tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini, kukira dia juga selalu menggangguku?" Ucap Gray yang juga terheran dengan sikap Juvia beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun dibalik semua itu, Gray dapat bernafas lega bahwa juvia tidak jadi melukai Lucy.

'Ataukah mungkin, Juvia sudah menyerah dari Gray, dan tidak ingin mengejarnya lagi?' Pikir Lucy sejenak dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Lho, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri Lucy? Ada apa?" Tanya Gray. "Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok!" Lamunan Lucy terganggu karena pertanyaan Gray yang tiba-tiba. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Hmm, Gray. Apakah mungkin jika Juvia sudah menyerah dan tidak ingin mengejarmu lagi?"

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Luce. Entahlah, tapi semoga saja seperti itu." Jawab Gray dan senyum mengembang di akhir kalimatnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan. "Iya, semoga saja."

"Karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terganggu, Lucy!" Ucap Gray pelan dan penuh keyakinan. Tidak ingin hubungannya bersama penyihir langit tersebut terganggu sama sekali oleh orang lain. "Aku tahu, Gray-sama." Gadis itu memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Gray.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali saja. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini." Gray mengira mereka pasti sudah cukup lama mengobrol di taman itu. "Kau benar Gray-sama, kita sepertinya sudah lama sekali di sini." Balas Lucy dan setuju akan pendapat Gray. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke guild dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Di Guild.

"Natsu, aku baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih yang telah 2 tahun hilang di Edolas. Sambil memijat kedua pundak Natsu dari belakang.

"Meskipun secara fisik dia kuat, tetapi mabuk kendaraan adalah salah satu kelemahannya yang permanen!" Kata penyihir berambut scarlet dengan tiba-tiba dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali pada Lisanna, Erza!" Ketus Natsu keras pada Titania di hadapannya.

"Mau sampai berapa kali kau mengatakan hal tersebut?"

"Tidak tahu, seratus mungkin?" Jawab Erza enteng.

"Mungkin segelas minuman hangat akan menenangkanmu, Natsu. Akan kuambilkan sebentar." Tawar Lisanna dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Terima kasih Lisanna. Maaf merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja Natsu!" Katanya lembut dan membuat kedua pipinya sedikit merah.

"Ehem, sepertinya sekarang ada yang sedikit malu!" Goda Erza dengan tertawa kecilnya. "Diam Erza, ini bukan urusanmu!" Bantah Natsu.

"Wow lihat dan sekarang ada yang marah, pipinya juga semakin merah lagi!" Dan sekarang giliran Cana yang menggoda dari meja sebelah.

"Sudahlah kalian!" Natsu benar-benar ingin marah besar sekarang. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya tertawa melihat keunikan naga pembunuh itu. Sesaat tawa mereka berlangsung, pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Gray dan Lucy sekembali dari taman. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui mereka sebelumnya bahwa mereka pergi ke taman Magnolia. Kecuali si penyihir air yang duduk di meja sudut ruangan. Dan orang-orang kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri meja di mana Juvia duduk. Saat ini sedang dia sendirian.

"Hai, Juvia. Terima kasih, kukira kau akan membunuhku saat itu." Ucap Lucy bercanda sembari duduk di samping Gray, dan Juvia di hadapan mereka.

Mendengar perkataan Lucy, Juvia sedikit terkejut dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Hmm, untuk apa Juvia melakukan hal buruk seperti itu?" Kali ini sedikit memakai ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi….kau tidak marah kepada Lucy?" Tanya Gray heran pada Juvia. Mereka berdua menunggu jawaban dari Juvia yang sedang menghabiskan sisa minumannya. Setelah habis, Juvia menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah masa lalu, Gray. Juvia berpikir bahwa Gray pasti lebih menyukai Lucy-chan daripada Juvia." Jawab Juvia dengan cukup jelas. Mereka hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi kau yakin tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Lucy sedikit khawatir. Sekarang giliran Juvia yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 'Syukurlah!' Pikir Lucy. Dia bisa tersenyum lega sekarang.

"Saat ini Juvia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan akan melakukan misi bersamanya." Lanjut Juvia sedikit tersenyum. "Kau pergi dengan siapa, Juvia?" Gray bertanya dengan penasaran.

Juvia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Juvia pergi dengan Lyon-sama." Gray terkejut dengan jawaban Juvia tadi. Tapi dia tidak salah dengar. "Lyon-sama mengajak Juvia pergi bersamanya. Jadi, Juvia terima saja." Jelasnya lagi. 'Seseorang seperti Lyon jatuh cinta pada Juvia? Tunggu sebentar, apa benar?' Batin Gray dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi pikirannya terusik ketika seorang pria berambut perak datang dari luar menghampiri Juvia.

"Lyon?"

"Hai Gray, kita lama tak bertemu ya. Tapi kali ini aku sedang mangambil misi bersama Juvia. Jadi kita mengobrol lain kali saja." Ucap Lyon panjang lebar dan segera dia ajak Juvia untuk segera berangkat menjalankan misi. "Ayo kita pergi, Juvia!" Ajak Lyon.

"Baiklah Lyon-sama. Maaf Juvia pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa ya!" Dan segera dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari guild bersama Lyon.

"Lyon Bastia menyukai Juvia?" Gray masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Belum lagi sikap ramah Lyon terhadap dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Lucy. "Aku juga bingung Gray-sama."

"Kyaaa….Lucy bertunangan dengan Gray! Selamat ya kalian berdua!" Tiba-tiba saja Levy berada di depan mereka dan berteriak mengucapkan selamat. Dan hampir saja berhasil membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung karena kagetnya.

"Ya ampun Levy, kau hampir saja membuat kami terkena serangan jantung. Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Sontak membuat Lucy dan Gray kaget. "Dan dari mana kau tahu kalau kami bertunangan?" Tanya Lucy kepada temannya yang kutu buku itu.

"Hehe, Juvia baru saja mengabarkan hal itu kepadaku." Kata Levy dengan gayanya yang khas.

"JUVIA?" Teriak Gray dan Lucy kompak.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kalian benar-benar kompak ya!" Goda si rambut biru lagi.

"Apa benar dia yang mengatakannya?" Gray sungguh tidak percaya apa yang diperbuat oleh si penyihir air.

"Ahh selamat Lucy, kau memang serasi dengan Gray!" Mirajane mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka setelah Levy. Mirajane kelihatannya benar-benar terharu.

"Eh? I-iya terima kasih Mira." Balas Lucy sedikit malu. Dan berbagai ungkapan selamat ditujukan kepada orang berbahagia itu. 'Aduh, kenapa jadi seperti ini?' Pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Natsu, bagaimana kalau bulan depan kita juga bertunangan?" Lisanna menawarkan hal demikian membuat pipi Natsu semerah tomat. "Eh…apa? ya….itu mungkin…..bulan depan?" Natsu benar-benar gerogi mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Hohoo…..ternyata Gray memang jantan!" Teriak Elfman.

"Hey bocah es, jangan lupa atas pajak tunangannya! Kami menunggu." Kata Gildart sambil meneguk minumannya.

"HAH….apa maksudmu?" Teriak Gray membuat seisi guild tertawa. Dan Lucy tersenyum manis melihat tingkah si penyihir itu. Tapi yang terpenting adalah, dia senang sekali karena pria yang memang sejak lama ia sukai itu dapat meringankan derita di hatinya. Karena Gray berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya.

So In Love END

Nah, bagaimana? Aku kasihan pada Juvia jadi ya, daripada patah hati, kugunakan Lyon sebagai obat mujarab. Hehehe, oya pada ending aku kehabisan ide, jadilah seperti ini.

Mohon maaf bila masih ada unsur gaje dan ooc atau yang lain yang membuat para readers sekalian nggak nyaman membaca. Anyways, my second GraLu is done.

Terima kasih sudah sempat membaca.

Review please!


End file.
